Mi amor platonico
by Johanna2491
Summary: ¿Que sucesos pueden desencadenar el que Yuzuriha se le declare al Santo de Aries y este la rechace? pero más importante aun ¿Será de verdad Shion el verdadero amor de Yuzuriha? Lost Canvas fic! Yuzuriha x Manigoldo


**Esta One Shot lo pensé mientras iba de camino a la uni. Me imaginaba a Yuzuriha con alguien más que Shion y me pareció divertida y rara la idea de juntarla con Manigoldo de Cancer. Espero que les guste!**

**Mi amor platónico**

Yuzuriha pensaba en los sucesos que habían pasado el día de ayer en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la adolescente Diosa. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo puedo dejarse llevar de aquella manera? Y solo una frase llega a su mente: **rechazo**.

**Flash Back**

Shion, yooo… tu me gustas mucho – le dijo Yuzuriha al rubio Caballero de Aries quien se sorprendió por la declaración de su casi hermana- me has gustado desde que me salvaste de morir en el acantilado hace tantos años ya y…

Yuzuriha- la interrumpió el caballero- eres una de las personas más importante para mí en este mundo- a la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar esto- pero siempre te he visto como una hermana y una gran amiga- un gran **CRACK **se escuchó y Yuzuriha sintió como su corazón se rompía en pedacitos.

Yo… está bien, comprendo- La mirada de la rubia estaba cubierta por su cabello- es verdad que he sido una tonta al venir así y decirte esto, perdón- ella salió corriendo hacia el jardín hasta que llegó a un árbol y ahí se echó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Después de media hora ya no tenía más llanto e iba a devolverse hacia la fiesta, específicamente al baño a retocarse el seguro corrido maquillaje.

Vaya vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo una voz que la chica reconocería en cualquier lado- Yuzuriha definitivamente eres una amazona llorona, mira que llorar por una pequeñez así

Déjame en paz manigoldo- lo miró la chica con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Manigoldo se acercó a ella y la tomó por el brazo

En vez de estar aquí llorando como si tu mundo se hubiera acabado, es mejor que estuvieras en la fiesta demostrándole a carnero que su rechazó no te va impedir disfrutar de tan divertida fiesta- dijo el chico con su típica voz burlona- además de que te ves muy linda con ese vestido como para que te pases la noche sin darnos la oportunidad a nosotros de apreciarlo- le guiño el ojo a la chica coquetamente quien se sonrojó ante el halago del canceriano. Su vestido color negro era de un solo hombro y ceñido al cuerpo y tenía una apertura en el muslo izquierdo.- ahh y ponte tu máscara

Gracias manigoldo – le susurró al chico al mismo tiempo que entraban al recinto principal y ella se ponía su máscara plateada.

**Fin del flash back**

La chica sonrió al recordar como Manigoldo la había consolado y le había dado las fuerzas para presentarse a la fiesta otra vez. Ella bailó muchas piezas con él durante la noche así como con algunos dorados como Sysiphus, Dohko, kardia, sorprendentemente con Degel y mucho más increíble, con el Cid y varias veces sintió la mirada penetrante de Shion en su nuca pero en ese momento no le importó mucho. Manigoldo empezó a beber mucho y ella, que jamás había bebido en su vida, lo acompañó aunque no en tanta cantidad como él o eso creía ella. Recordó que Kardia y Manigoldo se metieron en la competencia de quien bebía mas y al final entre Sysiphus, Degel y el Cid detuvieron a los dos caballeros quienes ya estaban ya muy borrachos. Yuzuriha se ofreció a llevar a Manigoldo ya que ella se iba a retirar de la fiesta y para que ninguno de los presentes tuviera que irse temprano. Después de pensarlo unos segundos los caballeros asintieron y le dejaron al canceriano a su cargo. Ella, sin dificultad alguna, llegó a la cuarta casa arrastrando al chico en el proceso y fue a su cuarto a dejarlo donde le quitó los zapatos y la camisa pero lo que sucedió luego fue que la dejó sin palabras.

**Flash back**

Bueno ya está- dijo la chica cuando terminó de quitarle la camisa al Santo- es mejor que me vaya KYAAAA- gritó cuando de repente manigoldo la agarró por la cintura y la tiró a la cama con el – manigoldo ¿Qué diablos haces? Suéltame carajo- decía la amazona intentando soltarse sin éxito.

Ya, ya eres escandalosa mujer- decía el chico y una ligera risa se escuchó en la habitación – no te haré nada malo solo quiero abrazarte

Estas muy borracho, lo mejor será que te duermas

Mmmmn nop- otra risa se escuchó en la habitación- me gusta tenerte así, entre mis brazos- dijo y se acercó para quitarle la máscara a la chica quien por alguna extraña razón no se resistió- siempre he pensado que eres hermosa- Yuzuriha se sonrojó por el comentario y el chico la abrazó

Manigoldo suelta… hmp hmp- intentó decir Yuzuriha pero el chico la besó y cambió las posiciones quedando el arriba y ella, abajo. Yuzuriha se resistía al principio pero después empezó a corresponder ese beso tan apasionado que le estaba dando el Santo de Cáncer , el comenzó a recorrer su silueta con sus manos mientras ella le recorría con las manos su abdomen. El bajó a su cuello y empezó a morderlo suavemente y ella soltó un gemido mientras él le subía el vestido hasta los muslos y empezaba a recorrer sus piernas pero de pronto paró y ella se dio cuenta de Manigoldo se quedó dormido y solo lo tapó con la sabanas y salió del templo todavía sin poderse creer lo que había pasado ahí.

**Fin de Flash Back**

En su cabeza rondaban preguntas como ¿Por qué Manigoldo la beso? ¿Por qué correspondí ese beso? ¿ qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera quedado dormido?Entre otras cosas y es que ella no se lo podía creer ya que como siquiera pensar que un hombre de 25 años va a besar a una adolescente de escasos 15 años y mas Manigoldo ya que ella siempre lo había visto como una especie de maestro- compañero cuando lo conoció ya que el ya tenía 19 años y ella solo 9. Sonrió al recordar que el había sido como su amor platónico en la infancia ya que el pasó muchas temporadas con entrenando con Hakurei por petición del Patriarca. Recordaba que después de su entrenamiento siempre pasaba por el bosque donde el entrenaba solo para poder verlo y que el siempre acababa descubriéndola.

**Flashback**

Sal de ahí, pequeño demonio- exclamó Manigoldo con una sonrisa burlona al sentir una presencia acercarse a su lugar de entrenamiento. Una niña de no más de 10 años salió de su escondite con la cara ligeramente sonrojada.

Perdón señor manigoldo- decía la chica apenada- es que solo quería ver su entrenamiento- en parte eso era verdad pero también estaba el hecho de que para ella, Manigoldo era como su príncipe azul o algo parecido.

Dime solo Manigoldo ¿Yuzuriha verdad?- la chica asintió ligeramente sonrojada- eres una niña muy linda – dijo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza y la chica casi se desmaya por el gesto- si solo fueras unos 5 o 6 años más grande intentara algo contigo- le guiño el ojo pícaramente

Manigoldo- exclamó la niña sonrojada a más no poder

Ya ya, me calló entonces- rio Manigoldo sentándose en el pasto

Te traje tu almuerzo- dijo la chica dándole una caja más o menos grande con mucha comida

Mmmm está delicioso- exclamó el chico al probar el almuerzo - ¿lo hiciste tu no es cierto?- la chica asintió- eres muy buena cocinera para tu corta edad, tal vez dentro de 5 años seas la candidata perfecta para ser mi novia

Como si yo quisiera serlo- fingió estar indignada la chica aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios

Has herido mi corazón- Yuzuriha se rió al ver la dramática pose que el hizo

Tonto

Tonta tu por desaprovechar mi oferta- dijo el topando su frente- aunque dentro de 5 años serás una lindura así que tengo que prepararme para competir por ti-le guiñó el ojo

Dentro de 5 años tendrás novia o prometida y estarás próximo a casarte- le dijo la niña con una ceja levantada

Mmmm talvez- dijo él con aire misterioso

**Fin del Flashback**

¿Interrumpimos algo?- preguntó una voz y Yuzuriha volteó a ver al dueño de la misma

Para nada- contestó la chica- Buen día Sisyphus, El Cid

Por fin sin el señor- dijo el castaño riendo levemente. El pelinegro solo hizo un gesto de saludo

¿que los trae por aquí?- pregunta la rubia

Vinimos a dar una vuelta y a usted bella dama?- pregunta Sisyphus y Yuzuriha se sonrojó al oír eso

Solo vine a ver el paisaje desde aquí –contestó la chica saltando de la gran piedra donde se encontraba- bueno yo me voy, que disfruten su paseo- dijo la chica saliendo rápidamente de ahí mientras los dos santos se despedían de ella y volvían a dar su paseo por el área. Yuzuriha comenzó a caminar hasta que divisó el árbol donde había llorado ayer y se sentó debajo de su tronco y sin querer se quedó dormida bajo el árbol. Manigoldo la encontró dormida profundamente ¨_no la puedo llevar al Recinto de Amazonas así que mejor me la llevo al templo¨_ pensó y se dirigió con la chica hacia Cancer. Cuando Yuzuriha despertó se encontró en una cama la cual no era la de ella pero se le hacía familiar pero eso no evitó que la chica saliera rápidamente del cuarto y se dirigiera a la salida del templo.

Que mal educada te has vuelto niña- dijo una voz que ella puedo reconocer fácilmente y se sonrojó al saber en que templo estaba y con quien- yo que me esmeré en prepararte algo de comer

Hola Manigoldo- saludó la chica al darse la vuelta agradeciendo el tener mascara porque su sonrojo no se notaba por ella.

Hola Yuzuriha ¿descansaste bien?- la chica asintió- que bueno

Me dijiste que me preparaste algo de comer- dijo Yuzuriha pasando por el lado de el y dirigiéndose a la cocina

Glotona

No hablemos de eso que tu sales perdiendo

-.- ya entendí- dijo Sacando unos platos de un estante para ponerlos en el pequeño comedor- te hice spaguettis- Yuzuriha se quitó la máscara y la puso al lado de ella.

Mmm huele delicioso- dijo la chica cuando ya tuvo el plato delante y comenzó a comer- delicioso!- exclamó la chica sonriente

Aprendí de la mejor- dijo Manigoldo también sonriente. Yuzuriha se sonrojó- la verdad odio esa maldita máscara porque me impide ver tu rostro

Tu sabes que esa es la ley- le recordó la chica levantando el tenedor cómicamente y Manigoldo rió

Mmm estúpida ley

Y que lo digas- lo apoyó la chica

Estaba pensando y ¿sabes qué? me di cuenta de algo muy interesante- dijo Manigoldo enigmáticamente mientras se acercaba a la rubia quien lo miraba entre extrañada y nerviosa

¿de qué?- pregunto la chica con voz nerviosa por la cercanía

De que ya pasaron 5 años así que ya puedo conquistarte- el chico le guiño el ojo a Yuzuriha

Sigues siendo el mismo tonto- dijo Yuzuriha resignada

Pero este tonto era el que te besaba anoche- respondió y Yuzuriha lo miró sorprendida- no me acuerdo de todo pero si sé que me besaste

TU me besaste- dijo Yuzuriha gritando la palabra ¨tu¨

Pero tú me correspondiste- dijo Manigoldo no haciéndole mucho caso a lo que ella decía

Y que querías que hiciera si eres mi amor platónico y besas condenadamente bien- espetó Yuzuriha enojada

¿Yo soy tu amor platónico?- preguntó sorprendido el canceriano - wow eso no me lo esperaba ¿y Shion?

Me di cuenta después de pensarlo mucho que el solo era mi ruta de escape para tratar de ocultar mi amor hacia un tonto como tu- dijo Yuzuriha tranquilizándose – desde que te vi por primera vez fue como amor a primera vista y siempre he estado enamorada de ti pero sé que por mucho que lo desee eso jamas podrá ser

¿y por qué no podrá ser según tu?-pregunto Manigoldo por primera vez serio

Tu eres un hombre de 25 años y yo solo una chiquilla de 15 ósea hay muchas mujeres más desarrolladas y mas lindas que yo que están más o menos por tu edad y Segundo, tu siempre me veras como una niña – dijo Yuzuriha mientras sentía que sus ojos azules se aguaban. La risa de Manigoldo inundó el ambiente y ella lo miró furiosa- ¿de qué te ríes?

De lo estúpida que puedes llegar a ser- le respondió Manigoldo viéndola divertido- primero soy un hombre de 25 años que está enamorado de una señorita de 15 años desde que ella tenía solamente 10 y durante estos cinco años solo he tratado de quitarme este sentimiento de la cabeza y no he podido-explico serio- y segundo, si te considerara una niña no te hubiera besado anoche y te hubiera hecho nada de lo que te hice por mas borracho que estuviera entonces sácate esa estúpida idea de que lo tuyo y lo mío nunca podrá ser porque ya te he esperado por 5 años y no pienso esperar mas

Manigoldo… tu.. yo- empezó a balbucear Yuzuriha

Me fui de tu lado porque me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de una niña de solo 10 años siendo yo un hombre de 20 años- comenzó a explicar manigoldo- cuando te vi por primera vez hace 1 año me quede asombrado de tanto que habías crecido y que ni por asomo eras la niña que había dejado atrás y solo quería abrazarte y decirte cuanto había extrañado tu sonrisas, nuestras platicas, nuestras peleas y tu deliciosa comida pero nunca tuve el valor de acercarme hasta anoche que te vi llorando por el rechazo de Shion

Manigoldo yo….- trató de decir Yuzuriha

Shhh no me interrumpas que estoy inspirado- eso logró sacarle una sonrisa a la amazona- una parte de mi quería ir y romperle hasta el apellido al carnero pero otra parte estaba feliz por su rechazo, cuando decidiste quedarte conmigo durante toda la noche estuve feliz pero lo depresión por tu confesión hacia Shion me hizo beber de mas aunque no perder totalmente la conciencia y se todo lo que te hice anoche y no me arrepiento- concluyó el Santo de Cáncer

Ni yo me arrepiento tampoco de haberte correspondido- le contestó Yuzuriha robándole un beso a Manigoldo

Grulla ladrona- Yuzuriha rió- mmm ese te va a valer por diez aunque ¿Podemos continuar en lo que estábamos anoche?

Pervertido- Yuzuriha le dio un codazo

Yo solo decía- dijo Manigoldo sobándose el abdomen pero después tomó a la Amazona y le plantó un beso en la boca

¿Y ese porque fue?- preguntó Yuzuriha

Mmm digamos que son cinco años esperando- dijo mientras la volvía a besar y ella lo correspondió gustosa. ¨_y pensar que todo empezó por declarármele al chico equivocado¨_ pensó la rubia mientras se dejaba besar apasionadamente por el canceriano.

**FIN! **

**Por favor dejen reviews ya que su opinión es muy importante para mi!**


End file.
